Please Don't Go
by Danielle1473
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first story so please tell me what you think! This is what I would like to happen in this weeks upcoming episode, but it most likely won't be anything like this.


Jay was exhausted. No doubt about that. The only problem was he could not just curl up in bed and go to sleep. See he had this "not a date thing" with his new boss. _He_ knew it wasn't a date. He just wasn't sure if _she_ knew it. That's what made him have an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He knew he had Erin. He knew she was jealous. He couldn't see why though. She was what kept him going. The reason he smiled everyday. She was his rock. That led to the last thing. She was a detective, the best at that, and would sniff out things she knew wasn't normal. That was in the front of his head but there was other things going on in the back of it too. _What if Erin finds out about the "not a date thing?" Will she jump to conclusions?_ Those thoughts mixed together added for a big headache. Instead of thinking to hard about it, he grabbed his keys and coat, from his desk and chair, then headed out of the district.

On his was home he grabbed some take-out Chinese food. He told his boss that they should just have dinner at his place, because he didn't want her to think it was anything but dinner. He grabbed the food and texted her his address and told her to meet him there around 7:00. He pulled up to his building, parked the car, took a deep breath, and locked the doors. He just wanted this night to be over with so he could crawl up in bed. By now the time was 6:45. He had 15 minutes to get the food ready and put something more comfortable on. So he got a couple of beers, heated up the food, put a t-shirt and some grey sweatpants on, then sat on his couch and waited.

It was nearing 7:00 when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it expecting his new boss on the other side, only to find none other than his partner and girlfriend Erin Lindsay. "Hey!" Jay said surprised. "Hi. Why are you acting so surprised to see me?" Erin said in a cold tone. "It's not that i'm surprised, it's just I was expecting someone else." Jay explained. In a somewhat hurt tone Erin says, "And who would that be?" But just as Erin finished her sentence Briana (Jays boss) walked up behind the two of them. Erin turned to face Briana, and as she did all of her speculations and all of her questions were answered.

Erin trying to be strong (but failing miserably) turned around and looked at Jay with teary eyes waiting for him to say something. Anything, to tell her that "it's not what it looks like." Jay being caught off guard couldn't say anything. He just stared at the two women, opened his mouth as to say something but closed it again quickly. Erin looked deeply into his eyes and said in a stern but hurt tone, "Don't call me tonight, or ever again for that matter. I will be asking Voight for a new partner tomorrow, and I don't give a fuck what you have to say. Go on in and have fun with your new girlfriend Jay because me and you, it's over. Goodbye Jay." As Erin was walking away, Jay looked at Briana as she held a small smirk upon her face and shouted, "I can't believe you! You had this planned from the start didn't you?! You wanted Erin to think there was something going on between us when there clearly isn't! Jay finished yelling. In a calmer tone Jay said, "I never should have said yes to this dinner. You are going to have to find a new security guard because guess what honey? I quite. Now get out of my building and have a nice night." Briana looking shocked but started walking towards the elevator as Jay started running down the stairs trying to get to Erin before she left.

Just as Jay was getting to the bottom of the stairs he saw Erin getting into her car. Jay yelled out Erin's name. Erin spun around and looked at him with red eyes. As Erin started to try and tell Jay off and to leave her alone, Jay ran up to her, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Hard. When the kiss broke apart Jay started rambling, "Erin you have to believe me. I wasn't ever going to do anything with her and I never have! She asked if we could have dinner tonight after work to get to know each other better. I was thinking she was just trying to be nice. I was wrong. She was trying to get to you, and make you see something that wasn't there. Baby, i'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you, and I can't promise that I won't ever hurt you again but I can promise you that I will try my damned hardest not to. I can't lose the only person I love. So please, don't go." Just as Jay stopped rambling and after Erin processed all the things he had just said, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. It wasn't a hard kiss, but a forgiving one. Those were the words she needed to hear and she heard them. After they separated Erin said, "Well that's good to know because I don't want to get hurt again. But also, I love you too." Jay smiled and kissed her again. This time it was a kiss of love. After they separated, they went back up to his apartment, ate the now cold Chinese food, ans fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
